borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Serpens
does anyone have one stronger than 337 damage if so could you please dupe it for me, my gamertag is Distant719 on Xbox Live If it moves side to side, wouldn't it move like Mad Jack's gun then? DestinysHand 03:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) it does move like Mad jack's gun but alot smoother. More wavy and less static like. so it looks like a green snake shooting out of the gun So, the comparison to TK's wave doesn't mean much anyway? DestinysHand 03:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) what's your gamertag? we could duplicate it. :D ...I don't have one. DestinysHand 04:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) My gamertag is Agent l0lz. Could you duplicate it for me? -David Hellsly I noticed something about this gun. Not every shot has the acid effect; only the shots that serpentine explode into acid and the acid cloud isn't always the same size.Fallouthirteen 20:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Stats Deleted the legit ones and put them into a table. P.S. Please only put legit Serpens in this table. - Uberorb 03:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Just found this one AR590.2 Anarchy Serpens'' (Modded)'' *Level: 50 *Damage: 315x3 *Accuracy: 81.8 *Fire Rate: 8.8 *Magazine Size: 120 *Element" x4 Corrosive *+96 Magazine Size Has anyone else found a damage multiplier? :This is probably modded - the additional two shots fired and the Anarchy title for SMGs should have been a complete giveaway. --Nagamarky 05:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well clearly it is not modded no double name and the anarchy affect is x4 that is x3 that and a anarchy is a suffix.... I really dont know about this one. I definetly wouldnt lose any sleep over using it. Maybe the devs made it a rare find to get trip weapons. (Tbone0923 15:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC)) :::You just proved my point. The fact that Anarchy is a title but appears in this gun's prefix should be evidence enough. And the "anarchy effect" is not x4, it's x2 (technically it's not a double shot, just one additional projectile) - Double Anarchies are x4 because the two x2 multipliers... well, multiply (each of the aforementioned projectiles doubles). Seeing the decent damage on this thing, it probably has one Carnage barrel/accessory which adds one more projectile to the count, giving you the x3. --Nagamarky 17:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) An anrchy fires 2 projectiles that break into 2 sepereate projectiles. Also i had one of those ease the suffuring of the modders theory. The Anarchy title itself gives 3x, the double accesory just adds 1 shot, if you want to prove something is modded, at least do know the mechanics, and yes that serpens here and below are modded :::Hmm, learn something new every day. Should I be apologizing for not modding enough to know? Nagamarky The way the anarchy works is it fires 4 projectiles while only using 2 bullets the "double" prefix has no effect seeing as the "steel anarchy" still fires all 4 projectiles. AR590.2 Twisted Serpens (Modded) *Level: 49 *Damage: 406 *Accuracy: 93.9 *Fire Rate: 8.8 *Mag Size: 130 *Level 4 Corrosive mod *+106 Magazine Size :Twisted is an SMG prefix, indicating a barrel counterpart, is it not? --Nagamarky 17:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought everyone decided; Double Names, Anarchy, and Twisted Prefixes were all modded guns???? Unless they are found on smg's double name is a dead giveaway for a modded weapon -Distant719 lol. Stupid modders are stupid. I will look forward to GBX implementing ability to look through your partner inventory or at least gun-in-hands. That will help greately against modders.Sinael 12:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) The bullet pattern I think it should be added that its usual bullets fire normal and the wave pattern is for when a corrosive splash will happen And unlike the tsunam,this one always deals elemental damage Demonique 12:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Serpens is not always x4 corrosive i found a legit version of serpens from craw its not always x4 Modded? I didn't take a pic, but the only part that looks modded on the Serpens I have is that it has the prefix "Max" I have neven seen that. It seems like a borderline average rifle other than that, but I'm wondering Well for what it's worth, I have a legit Max Bastard, so it's probably set to spawn on legendary weapons as well. Should be legit. --Nagamarky 00:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) i also have found max bastard and also max machine guns that are only blue but not many i think its just a rare appearance i found mine in game not even on net ive also found something weird a class mod dahl professsional enhancment mod never seen anything like it crawmerax dropped on normal game every weapon +50 percent 3 to dramatic endurance and another to plus skills but after quit wnt back in was gone anyone knows what happened>? They are loyalty mods, that you can find at the 3rd DLC, but for some reason the game disaples them as soon as you chance game or come back to playing.It see's them as modded items after patch 1.3 link below http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Class_Mods and look almost the end of the page : Only on consoles. --Nagamarky 22:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) "Shattering" prefix modded? As above. --Nagamarky Yeah, I could see shattering since I've seen shattering on tons of machine guns like the Serpens. I was wondering on mine since I have never seen the prefix max on anything -- anon8792 Shattering is a prefix for MG's i got a shattering bastard before..anyway its really hard to tell if a gun with a real prefix is modded or not cuz its possible to mod a crap gun (white name) to a unreallistic one (like twisted bessie).. it will depend on some other guys belief for me im thinking its possible that shattering serpens do exist what is the easyest way to get serpens on first or second playtrough (i'm lvl 49, almost 50 and i NEED serpens) and one more thing how to trade guns on pc I have a Shattering Serpens, though it was traded for I see no reason why one would believe that an MG couldnt have the Shattering prefix i don't know, more importantly, the front page says 406 is highest damage on a serpens, the only 1 i have seen with that is a twisted(modded) one, so if they do come with 406 dam i'd like to see one, other then that I believe the highest damage is around 379 TreeJs 23:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I've read that shattering is tied to the shattering accessory, so it can't legitimately spawn because the serpens already has an accessory. Freed23 23:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Prefix not to do with accessory, atleast not for mg, maybe for say bladed revolver, but no not for shattering. TreeJs 03:36, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I have not checked this page in a while. Anyway, the reason I asked was that I had found a Shattering Serpens off a Craw run. Catch is, it was in online co-op. Now I know how much caution I should be throwing to the wind when dealing with people-shit, but I'd still like to know; it's something I'm not certain of yet. Anyway, to reply to the above discussion, all prefixes have a hierarchy to which they spawn. If, for example, a material (e.g. "Hyperion_3" Crimson) spawns with an accessory (e.g. "acc1_Fanged" Fanged), then the higher-ranking prefix will take precedence (I have no idea, with regards to this example). Therefore, not all accessories will be represented by their prefixes. --Nagamarky 08:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Anyone have any objections about me including shattering in the list of modded prefixes. Like I said can't spawn on the serpens because the serpens has its unique accessory and the shattering prefix is tied to its accessory. Freed23 21:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) So the Shattering prefix is definitely modded? AR590.2 PUNISHING SERPENS Here's the best one I have, should be legit, I got also a 406dmg twisted one that's obviously modded and another legit one I'll post later. Ar$e 11:52, April 11, 2010 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken punishing is combat-rifle only. That is how you have a punishing avenger. Punishing can't appear on machine guns, so I'm saying its modded. Freed23 00:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) would anyone be willing to dupe a high level serpens 4 me? if yes my gt is evilangel2142 Add-on Hey anyone know what add-on you need or is it in the original game? Like all pearlescent weapons, the serpens is on available in the Parched Fathoms region, which is the area of the Knoxx DLC. Thank you Now I just have to wait till it comes out on disc would anyone be willing to dupe a high level serpens for me? i have a hardened ironclad sheild i could dupe in return my gamertag is xXoccamsxrazrXx add me Can anyone dupe a serpens for me? Gamertag: UnDeniableDemon ea2142, o's r and UDD see: Forum:Item trading or Forum:Muster XBox - 00:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) please sign posts, even if not registered, ty.